Nightmare Konoha
by Ore-sama The Master
Summary: An alternate reality of Konoha, where the technology is much more advanced, yet things are no less bleak. Konoha may be the strongest village, but even the mightiest need to be vigilant, less they fall hard and fast....
1. Weasel Tears

As the rain came down towards Konoha, a flash of red appeared, then becoming an outline over the entire city that blocked the rain. It was an exceptionally dark night in nature, however the city lights painted a different picture. One grey haired man looked up at the screen featuring an add for the latest Make Out Paradise video. "It's been awhile" the man said to himself. Half his face was covered in a black mask, the rest of him covered in a black robe. He walked past the smooth, flat, white road where vehicles rushed by that hovered above the ground, managing to evade the oncoming vehicles with ease, appearing for the common person that they went right through him. He went over to a pod, taking out a black card and sliding it through the slot. The pod opened, the man stepped in as the pod closed.

"Card confirmed, Kakashi Hatake. Please enter the code for your destination" said a feminime computerized voice as a key pad appeared in front of him. Kakashi punched in a few digits, vanishing and reappearing just outside a lab room in a crowded hall way. He was in front of a door that opened instantly, a bornw haired woman in a blue robe wearing small goggles and black gloves greeted him.

"Don't tell me" she said. Kakashi moved his robe up a little, showing a mechanical arm with a big tear in it.

"Sorry Shizune, think you can fix it?" he asked. Shizune motioned for him to follow her into the lab, leading him towards a machine that she turned on. "So, any more news on Chouji's death?" asked Kakashi.

"Actually yes" said Shizune as Kakashi put his arm under the mechanical tools, which went to work on his arm. "Autopsy showed he died of starvation and dehydration. His body has been put through other physicalities as well, but the most revealing piece of information was a message left inside his stomach. You can read the message on your own later, but the gist of it was that it's a warning from KKN"

"KKN?"

"Kill Konoha Now" said Shizune.

"It can't be the same guys. I know they like to send out pamphlets and propaganda movies about killing off Konoha, even have quite a following in some of the neighboring villages. However they can't be stupid enough to launch an attack. We haven't been able to do anything about them because they've their speech is protected, to commit an act of violence would be enough reason to attack them and shut them down" said Kakashi.

"You'd have to discuss that with the people actually involved in the investigation" said Shizune. The machine finished it's work, Kakashi flexing his new arm. "You also might want to consider taking a break. That's the third time in a row I've had to fix that. Even you need a break every now and then" said Shizune.

"If what you told me is true, then now would be the worst time to take a break" said Kakashi. The mask on the half of his face was pulled down, the eye under it glowing bright red, a mechanical device in his eye rotating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain became heaver and harder, sounding like an avalanche of kunai coming down as they harmlessly hit the burrier above the town. A white eyed girl with long blue hair walked through the streets Her tattered brown coat did not match her brand new looking blue pants and stlish light blue shoes with white ankle socks. "Help me, help me!" she heard a frightened voice call out. She looked over into an alley. The veins around her eyes began to bulge.

"Byuakuguan!" she said looking into the alley. She saw a man in a dampened business suit being stomped by four teenagers little older then herself. She strolled casually into the alley, her presence immidiately made clear when she rushed in, stirking one of the four with a palm and kicked the mugged man out of the way.

"Rotation!" she said sending the other three flying into the wall. To her surprise however, they just got up smirking. She got ready to take a stance but something was holding her even though she saw no one there. She thrashed her way out of the force that was gripping her. She went for a palm to the chest of one of the three but he vanished, as id the surroundings around her, a faint voice with mumbled words becoming louder and clearer.

"You all right?"

She shook her head, awakening in a forest. The rain was indeed coming down on the burrier but everything else dissapeared. She saw someone around her own age, a little older though he was rather hidden in the darkness. He was quite a bit taller then her, by about several inches, and didn't have a massive build but looked like a fighter.

"You all right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked back to his home with his hed hung low, letting out a sigh. He bumped past people without a care, and even with half his face hidden, a deep scowl could be somewhat seen, enough to scare off anyone wanting t make a scene. "Damn, that porno's due back today. Fuck it, it can wait a day" he mumbled to himself. His house was small, covered on the outside by cobwebs struggling to make a home over the plethora of dirt resting there. He saw the door open.

"Who in the hell could that be?" thought Kakashi. He came caustiously towards the door, poking his head in to see a familiar face on the couch.

"You couldn't have waited outside Shikamaru?" asked Kakashi seepishly.

He walked over. "If you want a drink you can get it yourself" said Kakashi.

"I thought I was the lazy one. You're a drag" muttered Shikamaru.

Kakashi kept behind the couch. "So what do you got?" asked Kakashi.

"A clue on your new favorite case" said took out a stack of crumpled up papers, handing them to Kakashi. "Sorry, kept them in my pocket. These are recent shipping orders from the Defence Department" said Shikamaru.

"Weasel Inc?" said Kakashi looking through.

"As you see, several shipments to areas not related to our military. The places were checked out, they were prety much forest areas or parts outside of town, so they were picked up and taken somewhere else"

"You mean-

"A lot of the guys in the investigative unit think KKN has a mole. Me, I think Itachi's cutting some deals" said Shikamaru.

"Itachi working with KKN? I don't know, the guy's a real pacifist, I doubt he would help another side if it meant starting a massive war" said Kakashi.

"You're right, he is a pacifist, but the Uchiha clan is not and neither are Konoha. We're the most powerful village, which means we end up in the most wars. Maybe he wants us to be wiped out to stop the wars. I think you should investigate this yourself" said Shikamaru.

"I'll do it now, maybe I'll finally get a day off tomorrow" mutered Kakashi. He left the house, Shikamaru seeing something fall on the TV. He looked at a very risque cover.

"Typical for a guy like him" thought Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and the boy strolled through the forest just within the burrier, edging the city. "So what's your name? I'm Kashio"

"Hinata" she said.

"It's nice to meet you. I like to come out here for exercise, keep myself in shape. Good thing I found ya, you were just doing all these moves like you were in a fight. What happened?"

"Nothing" lied Hinata.

"Don't have to tell me, let me at least walk you home" said Kashio. "Don't say no either. I'm going to protect you, like it or not" said Kashio.

"I-I d-d-don't have a h-home" said Hinata.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You could sleep in my factory if you want, there's a working television and everything. I mean I'll be going home but there will be guards there and everything" said Kashio.

"N-no thank you. I-I have to go" she said running off. Kashio chased after her.

"Wait! I can help you!" yelled Kashio.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi" said Kakashi steping into a small garage. The shelves seemed endles, as did the supplies of tools and metals lining on it. There was a single light on directly above Itachi.

"Kakashi Hatake, what are you doing here?" asked Itachi calmly, not turning to face him.

"So what did you tell the other ANBU who came here today?" asked Kakashi.

"No other ANBU have visited me today. Look, I'm working on a prototype for a new defence mechanism, so if you could get to the point please" said Itachi. His voice sounded almost entirely devoid of emotion. Kakashi clenched his fist.

"Have you seen any KKN guys lately?" asked Kakashi.

"One, what of it?"

"What did you say to him?" asked Kakashi.

"None of your concern. If you're implying I've made some sort of dealing with him, I'll assure you I would never work for such violent people"

"Konoha's pretty violent" said Kakashi bringing his mask down.

"Which is why I make shields, to protect as many people as possible. If they must go to war, I want to be able to say I helped lower the amount of blood shed" said Itachi.

"If you're so innocent, telling me what member you talked to and what about should be no problem. Simply talking to a KKN member, even about the destruction of Konoha, isn't a crime, but giving them weapons is" said Kakashi.

"THEY AREN'T WEAPONS!" roared Itachi spinning around to face Kakashi. "I've seen war and death first hand, I've seen young girls slaughtered and violated, young men murdered and tortured, for what? Pride, money, resources? I quit the military to avoid that life, so don't you dare assume me to take part in such a thing!" yelled Itachi with a surprising level of emotion.

"You seem upset, upset enough to want your clan gone, who outcast you for your pacifistic views? If you're innocent, tell me straight up, and also tell me about these shipments" said Kakashi tosing Itachi the packet. Itachi looked it over.

"I know nothing about this" said Itachi.

"Don't lie to me" growled Kakashi.

"I suggest you leave. I have work to do" said Itachi turning around. A couple tears came down his eyes as he went back to work. It was a long moment of silence, Kakashi simply standing there as Itachi worked. A blue blade of energy formed in Kakashi's hand.

"Chidori!" yelled Kakahi stabbing Itachi through the heart.

"Sasuke" said Itachi falling to his knees.

"Talk now" said Kakashi.

"Sasuke, why did you? Why?" asked Itachi before falling to the ground. Light sobs could be heard as his blood spread out. Kakashi stepped away from the blood, shaking his head.

Itachi's hand moved up, grabbing the prototype, holding it close to him as he cried harder.

Kakashi got ready to stab again when he felt a familiar presence, a figure wearing a white robe with some red and a ceremonial hat covering the top half of his face as fire balls were released from his mouth.

"You! You're the one who took Sasuke!" cried Itachi.

Kakashi leapt through the nearby window. The shed began to burn, Itachi's screams shrowded in flames. Kakashi got a look at the man who burned down the shed.

"You....

The man vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi arrived outside the lab, walking away and heading towards the central office. "Excuse me"

A white haired young man, just a few years younger then Kakashi, wearing a white robe covering his upper body that matched his white hair, walked up to him. "What is it Toshiro?" asked Kakashi.

"So you haven't seen it. Your house was burned to the ground, we found Shikamaru's corpse inside. We believe the fire was caused by an outside force intentionally" said Toshiro.

Kakash's eyes widened a bit but his face looked too drained to express any real emotion. "Also, there's something I think you should see yourself, follow me" said Toshiro. He took a turn, leading Kakashi to a door that said "Forensic's Lab".

"The team hasn't given the autopsy yet, so I shouldn't need to tell you not to touch the body" said Toshiro as the door opened. When Kakashi stepped inside and saw the body, his eyes widened all the way.

"Good god no!" gasped Kakashi, a pink haired girl with a skimpy red top and light pink shorts lay on the table, the initials KKN carved into her stomach.

"We found her just a few minutes ago, Sakura Haruno, age 15. She was dead when we found her, left in-

The door was kicked open, a blonde aired boy rushing in, as clones of himself held off the officers trying to get at him. "Sakura! No, Sakura please!" pleaded Naruto looking at her. Toshiro got in front of him.

"Don't touch the body, we need to investigate-

"INVESTIGATE! You have no right to treat her like she's nobody, like she's just an object for you to look over and stamp out of some book!" yelled a tear filled Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but there's nothing you can do for her now. You have to leave" said Toshiro.

"NO! I WON'T-

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, a stern expression on his face. "We're going to find out who did this Naruto, and from someone who's seen and experienced various forms of torture, believe me, none of them will compare to what I'll do. However, I need you to go home" said Kakashi. Tears continued to flow down Naruto's face.

"Kakashi, give Kashio a call and get him to walk Naruto home. He'll need the company. There's work to do" said Toshiro. Kakashi nodded, managing to walk naruto out.

"Byuakuguan!" said Toshiro, observing the innards of Sakura's body.

"Let's see what I can find" thought Toshiro turning the light on. Sitting in the corner was a young man in a chair, his arms and legs bound to the chair's arms and legs by coil, a piece of tape over his mouth.

"Dai Kano, you can choose either death or imprisonment. It all depends on what you're willing to tell me about her death" said Toshiro. He walked over, ripping the tape off his mouth.

"Tell me what happened" said Toshiro devoid of emotion.

"Or what? What can you do, your rule book won't let you hurt me" said Dai.

"Who said I follow a rule book?" asked Toshiro.


	2. Crushing The Flower

Dai lay on the floor like a layed out rug, his arms and legs bent ninety degrees the opposite of where they should be. "What the hell is wrong with you, you son of a bitch, AGH!" cried out Dai.

"Nothing, you're the one with broken arms and legs. Your spine will be next" said Toshiro, a slight red glow in his left eye.

"Okay, I'll tell ya what happened!" screeched Daishi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sakura walked through the forest reading a note, a light, cool breze passing by, making the leaves fluter in her direction like a celestial greting, the sun's rays gicing a mystical aura to her surroundings._

_"Wonder why Naruto wants to meet me out here" said Sakura walking near the river. From the river came a burst, Sakura staggering bakc as a wave of ice came out, Sakura rolling to the side and throwing a kunai which the figure, Dai, caught but a small red dot was on it, exploding and blowing him back. Sakura turned around, Hinata standing right in front of her, hitting her with several palms in quick succession, then several more, and more. Dai got up from the water in time to see Sakura collapse. Her nails grabbed the grass, pulling at it, trying to get herself to move._

_"Damn it, I shouldn't have ben caught of guard like that! Oh well, whatever" said Dai walking over. He brought out a sack from behind a tree, Sakura trying to crawl away but did not posses the strength to do so. Dai took out rope, quickly tying Sakura's wrists behind her, then her ankles._

_He slung her over his shoulder like a sack and ran off._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We weren't supposed to kill her that way" said Dai.

"Keep going" ordered Toshiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dai ran through the forest, his head moving around and his eyes darting about. "Just keep still and quiet, got it? I don't want to do this, waste of time, just keep still and you won't get hurt!" souted Dai._

_He saw a figure from the side coming at him, a stream of flames coming his way as he instinctively fired a wave of ice, the ice melted through. Sakura was kicked in the head, falling to the ground._

_"Sasuke, what the hell?" asked Dai._

_Sasuke made handsigns, then launched flames from his mouth that devoured Dai, grabbing him and firing him against a tree, the flames going out just before Dai hit the tree. Sakura quickly tried to wiggle out of her bonds, Sauske's eyes widening as he took a kunai out._

_"It's your fault, it was always your fault" said Sasuke._

_"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" screamed Sakura._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke did it! I didn't see what he did but he did it, go after him!" yelled Dai.

"Thank you" said Toshiro making handsigns.

"What are you-

"I want to know more names, and I know how to get them. Summoning jutsu"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata's face was doused in sweat, leaning up against a wall and sliding down into a sitting position. "Lost him" she thought. She was outside a small family owned store, people staring at her as they walked out and in. A shadow appeared on her right, looming over her. She looked up.

"Leader" said Hinata.

"We lost Dai because of Sasuke's recklessness. Still, we're on track, the girl is dead regardless of how it was done. Some more pushing should bring out the power of the fox" he said.

Hinata got up to her feet. "You know what to do, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Sarutobi-sama"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tenten?" asked Kakashi. Toshiro confronted him just outside the remains of Kakashi's house.

"That's a name Dai gave me. It's possible, she has the motive. Konoha's been keeping her under house arest and is making her an operative against her own will. However we should be caustious, this could be a lie" said Toshiro.

"I'll do it anyway. After all, what's there to lose?" asked Kakashi.

He walked away, Toshiro remaining silent. "Itachi's last words and Dai's mentioning, Sasuke is certainly among them" thought Toshiro. He looked to the side, seeing a tall, somewhat thin and clawed figure with Itachi's face sewn over his own.

"I wonder how long Konoha will last" he said.

"Who are you?" asked Toshiro.

"I like your face" said the being taking out a knife. A fireball came at Toshiro from behind.

"Rotation!" said Toshiro deflecting the flames, the attacker and the knifed figure both gone. They both looked at him from afar.

"Let's watch them kill each other Hiro" said the knifed figure.

"They'll never see it coming. Remember Chester, once this is over, we're history" said Hiro.

Chester laughed.

"Hey, Toshiro" called a familiar voice. He simply activated his byuakuguan, seeing Kashio coming his way. "Need some help there?" asked Kashio.

"No, I'm fine" said Toshiro.

"I'm sticking with you anyway" said Kashio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat by himself deep within an alleyway, where it was all damp, mutated rats scurrying away from him. He looked at the ground in deep depression.

"Look at you mope. The bitch was fcked up and almost no one but you cares. Your friend Sasuke knew what you didn't, this town, these people, aren't worth protecting. They hated her just for being around you. Let's paint this town red, you can cry with their blood" said the fox from within.

"Just shut up" muttered Naruto.

"I'm certain he'll bring me out if his other friends choke" thought the fox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto and Sakura strolled side by side, Naruto looking up as the snow fell on the burrier. Sakura looked around, seeing the scowls coming their way. She growled, holding Naruto's hand, which made Naruto blush._

_"C'mon Naruto, let's find somewhere more private" said Sakura walking faster. Naruto saw the stares now too._

_"Sure" said Naruto._

Standing at the end of the alley, looking directly at the moping Naruto was Hinata.

_Sakura and Naruto sat behind her house in a small, wooden fort, wide enough for them to have a healthy amount of space but so low in height they had to sit._

_"Sakura, I'm sorry" said Naruto._

_"Naru-_

_"It's my fault tey hate you, because you're friends with me! You can't be my friend any-_

_"I don't care what they think, I'm going to be your friend and that's that! I don't live my life for them Naruto, and I'm not going to abandon you Naruto!" said Sakura._

_"I'll still have Toshiro and Kashio-_

_"Toshiro's seven years older then you and works a lot! Kashio's to busy at the factory! I'm not saying their bad friends, but there's no way you can survive off that. People will hate me anyway, I was originally from the sound village. Don't try to talk me out of it, I'm your friend no matter what" said Sakura._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

Naruto looked up at Hinata, giving her an odd look for a moment. "Wait, you're that hyuuga girl right?" asked Naruto.

Hinata sat down next to her. "I heard about what happened to her. I, know what it's like to lose someone close. My cousin died not too long ago because I wanted to jump off a birdge. Still do" said Hinata.

"Oh" sid Naruto looking away.

"You might not like what you're about to hear but, she wasn't killed by KKN" said Hinata. Naruto slowly turned his head around. "She was killed by Konoha, to make KKN look bad. This byuakuguan let's me see a lot, I saw it myself" said Hinata.

"You're lying" muttered Naruto.

"Why would I lie to a stranger about something like that?" asked Hinata. Naruto clenched his fist.

"It was a guy named Toshiro" said Hinata. Naruto grabbed her by the shirt.

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" he roared. A faint sensastion filled his head, a small blade cut across his hand. Naruto began to falter, struggling to keep his head up as Hinata pushed him off her and got to her feet.

"I was the one who took Sakura out, layed her out so we could capture her, so Sasuke could slowly kill her" said Hinata bending down, flicking Naruto in the nose. Naruto's hand moved so slowly to react Hinata was out of reach just as the arm lifted.

"The only way you'll get to me is by using that fox's chakra. Otherwise, I'll just slit your throat in a minute's time and be done with it" said Hinata. Naruto tried to push himself up, Hinata kicking him into the wall. Hinata took out a communicator.

"I got him Gaara, tell Sarutobi-sama I have things handled" said Hinata before turning it off. "Do it! This town hates you, I helped kill your girlfriend, why are you holding back?" asked Hinata.

"He has friends, that's why" Hinata turned around, Kashio standing there with a pipe.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hinata.

"I could ask you the same, but I think it's obvious" said Kashio.

"I can kill you too" warned Hinata.

"I didn't arrive to fight. I could never hurt a girl" said Kashio.

Toshiro stepped out from behind Kashio. "NEJI!" yelled Hinata.

"Oh right, you were made from Neji hyuuga's corpse" said Kashio. Hinata let out a harsh scream, rushing at Toshiro going for the 64 palms, Toshiro matching palm for palm.

"Now!" said Toshiro, Kashio getting behind Hinata who was about to rotate when Naruto barely managed to grab Hinata's right ankle, giving Kashio the oprotunity to lock in Hinata's arms.

Toshiro saw a small orange glow forming around Naruto. A black mist formed around Toshiro, his skin becoming black, his eyes red. "I know you're after the fox, but maybe you'll be interested in my innder beast" said Toshiro, his voice mixed with a more demonic one. A bizare, torturish illusion engulfed Hinata's vision. It was an instant in reality, Hinata going limp in Kashio's grip.

"She'll live, but it won't be a pleasant life" said Toshiro reverting to normal.

"S-Sakura" said Naruto beggining to cry again. Kashio kneeled down, getting Naruto up into a hug. "You'll never be alone" said Kashio. He looked up at Toshiro.

"A little help here" he whispered.

"I don't hug" said Toshiro. He picked up Naruto and lung him over his shoulder.

"I'm getting Naruto home myself" said Toshiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi stood on the roof of a house, towards the back to keep himself from being easily noticed. The roof went up in the middle with both sides being slanted downwards, making it easier to hide. He himself however could see Kakashi walking towards the house. "Another one gone" he said.

Kakashi then dissapeared in a puff of smoke. "A shadow clone?" thought Sarutobi, Kakashi appearing behind him with a kunai to his throat.

"I'm not your puppet, I'm not your killer Sarutobi! I kill for KONOHA!" yelled Kakashi going to slit his throat but Sarutobi vanished and reappeared, Kakashi charging up Raikiri. He charged Sarutobi who sidestepped and caught the wrist.

"You can't kill me like that!" laughed Sarutobi.

He grabbed Kakashi by the throat. "You were such a good puppet to help kill Itachi, but I figured you would catch on. The movement is becoming widespread, even high powered members in foreign village governments are getting involved! Konoha will go straight to hell in one big body bag!" said Sarutobi, tossing him off the roof.

"So he is back after all" thought Kakashi "He's behind this whole thing"

"Oh, and I picked this up along the way" said Sarutobi.

A body was tossed down near Kakashi. He got up to take a good look at it. "Kashio" he bretahed, seeing the KKN insignia carved into his stomach.


	3. Fade To Black

Inside a small, compact room sad a red haired young man just shy of twenty with black circles around his eyes, sitting at a computer with two dead security guards at the foot of his chair bleeding from their necks. He took out a communicator.

**"Gaara to Leader, I got in no problem. I'm ready to shut this sh!t hole down at your command" said Gaara.**

"At once" ordered Sarutobi. Gaara took out a disk, quickly inserting it into the computer. He typed in a password, the screen flashing red. "It's just much more fun laughing in the dark" said Gaara, everything shutting down, with only the bright moon light keeping light in the city. Gaara's manaical laughter echoed through the moon lit skies.

"You sure make lot of noise"

Gaara spun around. "Raikiri!" cried Kakashi stabbing Gaara through the chest. Gaara collapsed, killed instantly. Kakashi looked at the computer screen flashing red.

"The only electrical component even working. Damn it" said Kakashi taking out a communicator. "Get me some computer experts fast" ordered Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Find the emergency power now!" ordered one of the dctors in a hospital, staff rushing through the halls, from within the hospital rooms sounding like a stampede of bulls. Naruto lay asleep in his room where Kakashi had left him.

The window in his room opened, Chester crawling through with Kashio's face sewn over his. He walked over towards Naruto. "The fox kid, eh? His face is ugly, I don't want it" said Chester waving his knife around. He saw doctors rushing by, unable to see him in the darkness.

"Hino won't mind, he didn't like you that much anyway" said Chester, quickly slitting Naruto's throat.

**"Sweet dreams in hell little dead boy" laughed Chester.**

The fox's chakra began to mount around Naruto's throat.

"S-S-Sakura" he choked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sasuke and Naruto sat together on a park bench, the dark clouds giving the enviroment a downbeat feel. "Just wait Naruto, one day, these people are gonna pay. Just look at them staring at us, they hate us" said Sasuke._

"I know" muttered Naruto. Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll make them see buddy, how foolish their views are" said Sasuke. Naruto perked up, Sasuke moving his head to see Sakura coming their way.

"Hey Sakura!" said Naruto running up to gret her. Sasuke growled.

"Whoa, hey Naruto" said Sakura taken of guard by Narutp's abrutness. "Hey,you haven't met Sasuke, hey Sasuke, this is Sakura" introduced Naruto.

"Hello" said Sasuke bluntly.

"Oh, hi" said Sakura nervously, sensing the tension from Sasuke. Naruto didn't notice the look exchanged between them, Sakura looking at him nervously while Sasuke looked at her with eyes beaming of murderous intent.

"She's a spy, for them" thought Sasuke looking at everyone nearby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emergency power on" a voice said, the lights coming back on. A doctor walking by Naruto's room saw what happened. "GET A MEDICAL UNTI UP HERE NOW!" he yelled down the hall, rushing to Naruto's side as blood began to pour out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi waited impatiently, looking out the window with no one in sight. "What is taking them so long? How long do they think this city will survive without it's power?" asked Kakashi.

"How long indeed" said Sarutobi standing in the door way. Kakashi turned around.

"I should've expected you. You damned cockroach!" yelled Kakashi.

"You wouldn't have called me that five years ago" said Sarutobi.

"Five years ago you wouldn't have done this. Starting this KKN, murdering people, for no reason!" yelled Kakashi.

"You're wrong, five years ago was when it all started, when I began to take pleasure in people's suffering. Being a kind ruler is boring, I found more entertainment and satisfaction in suffering. Motiveless wars, poverty, that was and is thanks to me!" said Sarutobi.

"It ends here former hokage, KKN will die here!" said Kakashi taking a kunai out.

"My friend, KKN will not die even if you cut off the head, so what would you accomplish by cutting off a mere finger?" asked Sarutobi.

"Finger?" asked Kakashi. An explosion was heard, Kakahsi turning to look out the window, where from afar he could just make out a burning house, which was like a glowing dot on a small map from his current distance.

"Your work" growled Kakashi. He turned back around.

"If only it were so simple" said Sarutobi as several Kakashi clones charged, Sarutobi taking out a large black staff, breaking through the clones, Kakashi charging with Raikiri which broke through the stick, Sarutobi jumping over Kakashi and behind him. He grabbed him and threw him through the glass window.

"Fire stream jutsu!" he said, the flames consuming Kakashi as he hit the ground.

"Now to sit back and watch the world burn" said Sarutobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blone haired young woman stepped inside the hokage's office with a stack of papers, holding them nervously. "I'm sorry I'm late hokage-sama" said the woman with a gulp.

The man in front of her was in a large white robe with blonde, spiked hair. "Please Rin, there's no need to be so nervous in front of me, you were less nervous when I was your sensei. Please, cal me Minato" he said.

"Yes ho-, erm Minato. The mission was completed with success-

"Why are you shaking?" asked Minato with an offputting slyness.

"W-w-well sir, we've never done anything like this, I'm nverous about being caught. Even Konoha can't stand against the other nations combined" said Rin nervously. Minato got up, walking towards her with that never leaving grin.

His arms moved behind her, slowly pulling her closer. "Ummm sir, this dosen't seem appropiate, I'm only sixteen, you're almost thirty!" she cried out.

"Don't worry so much Rin. I can see that longing, look in your eyes. I know you want it" he said, Rin trying to push back. The door swung open, Rin ducking out of Minato's grip and the door just in time.

"I don't remember calling you in" said Minato.

"Lead by example, as you said. You haven't followed procedure, neither will I" said Toshiro.

"Explain yourself" said Minato losing his grin.

"I've done a little investigating since the interogation with Dai. He told me he had tied up Sakura hand and foot, yet there are no rope marks on her wrists. I even confirmed that he used regular rope. Looking into the body further, I found that there was so sign she had been harmed at all beyond the engraving of the insignia. I found Chouji's body as well, same deal. Those corpses are fake, and I want an explanation" said Toshiro.

Minato shrugged. "I suppose I should save you the week or so worth of investigating it would take you to find out. Sakura and Chouji aren't dead, neither is Kashio. They never were" said Minato. Toshiro's eyes widened, his fists clenched.

"That makes no sense at all, Kashio's body-

"It was fake, like you said. Don't you get it yet Toshiro? KKN works for me" said Minato.

"For you? Why would you do this, it makes no sense at all, to waste such resources-

"Spend more then a few seconds thinking about it. The rest of the world is united by their hatred of Konoha, and I, am their leader. Once the people of this village are gone, I'll be the leader of a new world" said Minato.

"You're deluded to tell me this" said Toshiro.

"What will you do to me Toshiro? I'm the greatest ninja on this entire planet, even with your bijuu you can't hope to oppose me. Shikamaru and Tenten began to suspect things too, and look what happened, same with Itachi. I could have things done to Naruto, done to the still living Sakura. You will continue working for me, or bad things will happen, understand?" asked Minato.

"I see" said Toshiro, turning and walking out of the office.

"So, what are ya gonna do?" asked Dagon telepathically.

"Naruto" thought Toshiro.


	4. Conspiracy

A bright sun was the first thing Sakura saw as her eyes began to flutter open. She tried to rub her eyes but couldn't. As her senses began to awaken, she felt her hands still bound behind her, her ankles as well. She shook her head, her fingers reaching towards her leg. "I feel something in my boot" said Sakura kicking her boot off, a kunai falling out. She turned around with her fingers towards the kunai, reaching it and after a little struggle, cut her wrists bonds. SHe then quickl cut the ropes around her ankles and rubbed her wrists. During all this she felt the damp grass against her skin. She was in an open field.

"Where, am I?" she asked. Only now did her thoughts begin to form into a coherent track, however it was a track of nothingness. "Who am I?" she asked. She looked over to see a dark cave, Sakura gulping. "Maybe an answer's in there? There better be with where I'm going" said Sakura. Steping insde, lights came on from the ceiling, just enough to see. Other then her and the lights, it was almost completely empty.

"Do I really want to keep going?" she thought to herself. She proceeded forward with caution, holding her hand against the wall. "If there's anyone out there, I could use some help" yelled Sakura.

Nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ughhh"

Kakashi's eyes flickered open, looking up to see Minato and Shizune. "The surgery was a success. The artificial skin looks pretty authentic" said Shizune squeezing it a bit. With memories flooding back, Kakashi sat straight up.

"Sarutobi-

"Never mind him Kakashi, we have more urgent maters to attend to, one of our own went rogue" saud Minato.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"Toshiro, he's abducted Naruto, among others. He's trying to gather ninja to overthrow us and establish his own government. He dosen't appear to be in an alliance with KKN but it could happen. Kill Toshiro and rescue those ninja before anything serious happens" said Minato.

Kakashi merely sat there stunned.

"I'll give you time to let this sink in" said Minato. Him and Shizune walked out of the lab. Sitting up, Kakashi looked at his mechanical arm.

"Toshiro? Did Dagon's chakr overtake him? None of this makes sense, but since when do I ask questions? I'll know what to do when I find him" thought Kakashi getting to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hino sat impatiently on top of the roof, waiting for Chester to arrivre. "Where is he? I wouldn't mind him taking these little joy ride kills if they didn't slow him down so much. We can't afford to be reckless in this world" said Hino to no one in particular.

Suddenly a growing black bown came down at Hiro from behind, Hiro leaping up and over, firing a wave of flames, Sarutobi repsonding likewise, the flames catching fire to the building under them, forcing both to leap off. Sarutobi tok out a kunai, racing towards Hino who could not find Sarutobi.

However Chester leaped out in front, with Kashio's face sewn over his own, blocking Sarutobi's kunai with his knife, Chester made to skid back.

Suddenly Sarutobi's communicator went off. "Retreta now Sarutobi, there's something else I need you to do" said Minato. Sarutobi vanished.

"Something else, huh? This is getting fun" said Chester with a laugh.

"I hate this world the more time I spend in it. Let's go Chester, let's bury this place" said Hino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it really appropiate for Hokage-sama to be in a place like this?" asked a man as Minato and Kakashi walked into Ichi's Brothel together. They saw holograms of girls doing their routine on stage with a price tag next to them. The two sat at a table furthest to the left, nearest the wall. The lights on the stage began to flash brighter then ever.

"Holograms?" asked Kakashi looking at the stage.

"I can't believe you've never been to a place like this Kakashi. Those are holograms of the girls available for your choosing. Choose whichever you like, it's on me" said Minato.

"What girl's going to want to-

"Who cares what they want to do Kakashi? These girls are nothing but slaves gathered from defeated villages. I remember that girl on the far left in the purple dress, I held her father by the throat in front of her eyes as he bleed to death. She's grown into quite the looker" said Minato.

Kakashi stared longingly at the stage, just listening enough to get the gist of Minato's words, missing the malicous tone and the chuckle that followed his words.

"I guess I could give it a try" said Kakashi.

"No point in restraining yourself, right pal?" asked Minato slapping him on the back.

"Easy, still sore there" said Kakashi rubbing it.

"Hence why you need the break. That on top of the mission you have coming up" said Minato. Kakashi groaned inside the moment Minato brought it up. He looked back at the holograms, letting them pull him out of the dread that consumed his mind like a plague.

A beeping was heard in Minato's robe, taking out a small black device. It was a news story, with a headline reading "More KKN Die:Green Devil Strikes Again"

"Again?" thought Minato. He stood up.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, you know how the world yourself, go through as many as you can, it's all on me" said Minato. He left Kakashi without giving him so much as a glance. "This in adition to recent reports Naruto and Toshiro left the village together, willingly. Little brat, should've kill him the moment he was born" thought Minato. He pushed several buttons on the black device.

"Rin, are you there?" asked Minato.

"Yes sir" she said.

"How's Itachi's funeral going?"asked Minato.

"It's just about to start. No one's been anywhere near the casket" said Rin.

"Listen to me, tell the ANBU to be on alert. If you see anyone who might be getting curious, I want them a kunai in their skull so fast it'll make the strike of a lightning bolt look like a snail cralwing" ordered Minato.

"Will do sir"

A smirk grew on Minato's face, licking his chops. "Also contact Sarutobi, tell him to back off for now, let me light the fireworks for him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's head hung low. Two days after hearing about it, he still couldn't let what Toshiro told him sink in. In fact, he outright refused to believe it what so ever. He only went with Toshiro on the guarentee of proof. They were out on an open dirt pathway, stretching through a long field of grasses with only a few houses here and there mostly, a long, polluted stream at the far left.

"So what is this proof?" asked Naruto, breaking the long silence.

"There's been someone investigating Minato for years. He goes under many different aliases, I'm the only one who knows his actual name. I will allow him to tell you what that name is if he so chooses to" said Toshiro. Naruto looked up at him nervously, beggining to rethink his decision to go with Toshiro.

"You better be right about this" he muttered. They saw a small, abandoned factory just to the side up ahead. "What the, what is that?" asked Naruto.

"That was the original building where Weasel Inc was to be founded, but it was abandoned when Itachi saw how horrendous the conditions were and it was too small to produce anything in mass quantities. This is where you're going to find your evidence" said Toshiro. It felt like an eternal walk, the clouds beggining to darken around them. Toshiro pushed the doors opened without hesitation.

There was almost nothing inside of it, not even another floor, yet in height it was the size of a normal factory but in width it fit about two normal sized living rooms. Only at the very corner did some sort of work station seem apparent, with a hooded young man there.

"Exactly one minute and thrity five point 7 seconds early, I only estimated one second off this time. None the less, bring him over here, I hate explaining things" said the hooded young man. Toshiro nodded, prodding Naruto to walk over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(this next portion is written by Tachi)

The area was heavily clouded as the casket was carried through the grass field. There was no body in the elder wood box, as none could be found. Behind the slowly marching faceless men in black suits was the now widow. Long crimson violet hair trailed down her back as her face was hidden behind a black veil, next to her, her daughter shuffled along behind the casket.

She stood the same height as her mother, her own hair being tied into a long black braid. Wearing her uniform and hat you would think her father had been an admiral than a simple inventor. Around her she could hear the mourners sobs of the Uchia clan but she wandered just how many of them was truly upset. She looked round with her coal eyes behind her, when her eyes reached the tree overlooking the grave yard she thought she saw a figure standing, but she blinked and it was gone.

With a heavy sigh she followed her mother to the grave. The Priest said a long string of words that did not reflect on what her father was. She felt her mother's head on her shoulder and she patted her shoulder. It was now however she realized her mother wasn't crying like the others where pretending to.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Course I am Kaori." Her mother said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…" Kaori said, confused by the question. "Its dad's funeral…"

Her mother seemed to resist the urge to laugh as she said, "I know that dear, but I can't see what there is to be sad about. Its not like your dad is dead."

Now Kaori was worried for her mother. She whispered, "Why do you think that? Kakashi's report labelled him clearly as another victim of the KKN's attack…"

"There was no body." Her mother insisted. "Don't underestimate your father Kaori, if anyone could survive an attack like that, it would be your father. Especially after what he managed to do for you."

Kaori decided to ignore the mention of that invention and said, "But if he is not dead…where could he be? Its not like you can survive being stabbed in the chest then having your shed burn around you."

Her mother sighed as she looked straight at Kaori through the veil "Never underestimate what your father can do. Itachi is alive out there, I just don't know where."

Kaori sighed and patted her shoulder. "Because of this I don't need to observe the construction of the Namikaze, if you would like, I'll see if I can find any evidence to support…"

"Thank you." her mother whispered back. She rested her head against her shoulder again and through the fabric of her uniform she could feel her mothers wet face. Kaori leaned her head over slightly and whispered, "Between you and me, I have had my doubts of his death as well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaori walked through the remains of the burned shed. Most of her father's scrolls seemed to have been lost as she went around the floor. Her boots sounding uncomfortably loud as she walked over the remains of a fallen cabinet, in a heavy crunch she felt herself stand on the remains of the old table her father had worked on.

She could remember her father taking her here when she was younger. When he implanted the nanomachines…

Overcome with emotion, the captain curled up in the room and began to cry. Hot tears left her eyes as she sobbed into the dusk, when she finally looked up, her cheeks puffy from the tears she saw it, and shock swept through her at its site.

Before her, the ground was slightly lower in a single square. Where normally the rug would obstruct. She crawled forward, heart beating fast as she reached the square. The dip wasn't obvious unless you where either standing on it or at this level, but there were no pull ring or any obvious sign to open it.

Kaori started sweeping her hand across the surface, feeling not wood but cold steel. Looking along it she pulled her leather glove of and placed it on the centre of the panel. As she did so she felt heat come off it as deep beneath her the mighty sound of gears met her ears as the wood next to the panel slid back, over the panel itself as she quickly took her hand off again.

Where the ground was once nothing but wooden panels, she found a set of stairs leading down. Picking her glove up again she walked down the dark, stone stairs. As she went lights seemed to turn themselves on, revealing a great workshop before her. Mighty walls of dry stone covered with cables and lights. On the wall opposite stood a bookcase lined with scrolls that stretched to the top of the cave.

When she reached the ground level she found a table that was much like the one upstairs had once been. A coat stand stood next to the table bearing her fathers old black clock, its red clouds seemed as familiar to her as her fathers face had been. Approaching it she saw on the table a small device.

Walking over to it she recognized the sleek triangular form of her fathers force-shield design. It was a lot smaller than the one she knew of however, as the one she normally saw was the one being built in the Namekaze, which was the size of a shed.

Kaori turned and followed the red droplets through the cave, the hairs on the back of her head prickled as she followed the network of tunnels to another room like chamber, where she came across a large case of cyan stem cell packs. She took a couple of steps forward and found another table with a note on it.

Picking it up she read, in rose red ink

Dear my family…

I am sorry for having not returned but I fear if I approach you it might put you in greater danger. Nor can I tell you by any means where I am going, I cannot let them find out where I am. It would cost us all too much. I am not alone however, I do have a friend I can trust with me. If you need to find me, remember the spot where the silver tree grows, there under the red sun look to the east to the lion made from steel. If you look in the eyes of blood, the path will shine gold in your wake.

It is all I can say I fear, but rest assured, I will return for you when I am sure It will be safe to do so.

And Kaori, although we both differ on the point of harm, I accept that you are responsible enough to know how and when to use your gifts, for that I am proud. I am also proud as I know you where the one to find it here. If I am correct, use the clock and arm your self, something dark lurks in konoha's heart, and I must ask you to do what I can not, please defend our people. With your skills and my gift upon you, you can protect the people.

The answer to what I refenced use the cloak to find, my tools of brutality, before I took the path of peace.

Itachi uchia

Kaori scrunched the letter in her hand, pocketing it as she returned to the cloak. She lifted it off its stand…

Nothing happened. Then she rapped it round her uniform.

Still nothing happened. Perplexed she started to took it off again and started searching over it when she seemed to press a button hidden in the threads. And she heard something move.

Rapping the clock round her again she entered a room filled with weapons. An entire shelf of beam wakazashi and folded glaves decorated the walls. A set of kunai hung on pockets on the wall.

Kaori stepped into the room she understood her fathers message. She took one of the beam wakazashi's and filed the inside of the clock with glaves…


End file.
